Joint devices of this type are often also known as molecular joints. In such cases the pivot pin is, for example, ball-shaped.
To ensure a high level of comfort, it is known to make the inner wall of the housing not circular-cylindrical all the way through, but to provide it with a recess having, for example, a radius of 100 millimeters so that a concavely curved inner wall is produced, into which during assembly the elastically deformable layer can be pressed under axial pre-stress. In such a case, under low loading the joint device is highly deflective so that good comfort and acoustic properties are achieved. However, with the low pre-stressing of the joint device that results from the comfort-orientated design, when the joint undergoes torsion, premature slipping of the deformable layer, or of a shell associated with it, relative to the housing can take place. In particular, slipping of a shell relative to a locking ring that braces the joint body is associated with the emission of a lot of creak-like noise. Furthermore, if relative movement takes place between the elastomer layer and the wall of the housing during operation, this can result in increased wear and a reduction of the pre-stressing of the joint.